Keeping Clare Edwards safe
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Plot -Clare Edwards has been dating Eli Goldsworthy for awhile at first things were good great even until lately Eli has become obsessive Clare has done everything to try and break things off but nothing works until lately when the ice hounds find out through Adam and Becky once they found out they want to try and help her especially Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Clare Edwards safe chapter one "Mr. little obsessive gets put in his place"

Plot; Clare Edwards has been dating Eli Goldsworthy for awhile at first things were good great even until lately Eli has become obsessive Clare has done everything to try and break things off but nothing works until lately when the ice hounds find out through Adam and Becky once they found out they want to try and help her especially Luke.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as the sun shined bright into my room it was mid-January and for some reason it felt like spring out lately normally I would love this weather and put on a pair of shorts with a t-shirt but now I couldn't not when I had bruises all over my arms from beatings not from abusive parents or siblings but because of an abusive and obsessed boyfriend I got up out of my bed carefully making sure that I didn't knock into something and hit the bruises and headed over to my closet grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve black top something I`ve become a custom with wearing lately .

You may be wondering why haven`t I told my mom or dad or step dad and brother even but I just couldn't bring myself to do it not when he wasn`t his fault that he was bi-polar and had to take pills for it though I was sure he most likely had stop taking them the only people who knew were Adam Torres my best friend as well as he was Eli's and Becky baker his girlfriend I didn't tell them though one day they had sat down with me and Adam put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner and I had ended up flitching I was hoping and praying that neither had token notice to it but they did and made me tell them what happened at first I wouldn`t but as soon as Adam pulled up my sleeves and the back of my shirt seeing the bruises I had no choice but to tell them making them swear to not tell anyone and they had agreed though I could tell that both Becky and Adam wanted to tell someone.

I`ve tried to break things off with him but he wouldn`t let me saying that I was turning back on my promise of never leaving him and that if I lefted him he`d kill himself and I didn`t want any of that so I've stayed but lately his manipulating me is getting on my last nerve and I`ve been thinking about offing it though I know I shouldn't.

Once I got to school I headed to my locker to find Becky and Adam there waiting for me once I opened my locker Adam leaned into me and whispered in my ear_" any new bruises?"_I shaked my head no before seeking a look at Becky who looked a little bit worried while also scared _"he`s coming isn`t he?"_I mouthed to her making her nod _"Hey man, babe, Becky"_ he said smiling at Adam before kissing my check then saying Becky's name in venom I rolled my eyes knowing that he didn`t like her but thought that it was childish to act rude towards her _"umm I almost forgot I told Luke we`d meet up with him before class Adam" _Becky said sending me a look filled with symophere before looking at Adam who nodded and gave me the same look as Becky did _"right okay well later Clare ,Eli" _Adam said before walking off with Becky I turned back to my locker ready to get books out of until Eli slammed it shut _"where you and your family go?"_Eli asked last night I had lied to Eli telling him that I couldn't come over because my mom and glen were forcing me and Jake to go to dinner with them but I really stayed home and watched reruns of shameless us. (hey who could blame me both lip and Mickey are good looking as well as Ian to bad Ian is gay as well as Mickey just he doesn't want to come out **(1)**)_"um we actually went over to glen`s sister`s in Wellend __**(2)**__"_I said lying well it wasn`t really lying per say he did have a sister and she did live in Wellend.

Eli got in my face and whispered _"if I find out your lying you`ll be sorry blue eyes "_he said before walking off I sighed I wished I could get out of this relationship.

Becky`s point of view;

"_Becky why would any of the hockey team care about Clare `s problem?"_Adam asked me before adding in _"well besides Dallas since him and Clare are friends now" _I rolled my eyes the boy was cute but he could be so stupid at times _"because my dear Adam if Dallas says for the hockey team to do something they do it not to forget my brother would do anything for me and Clare is my friend if I say protect her he`ll do it"_ I said looking sweetly at him before walking straight in to the guys change room with Adam on my heel _"whoa who let little baker and her girlfriend in here?"_I heard one of the twins say as the other one said _"she looks like she`s on a mission or something"_ I rolled my eyes _"LUKE, DALLAS!"_ I said yelling making them along with Owen run out and over to me _"god Becky what are you doing walking in here you can`t just come in here like that!"_ Luke said trying to me feel bad but like one of the twins had said I'm on a mission _"How do you feel about woman beaters?"_I asked making Luke's face turn hard before looking at Adam _"Not me dude "_he said before looking at Dallas _"but you know the girl" _he said now making Dallas's face hard _"who Adam and you better tell me now " _Dallas asked as Owen looked at us Adam then walked over to Dallas and whispered in his ear _"I`M GOING TO RIP HIS SKULL OFF"_ Dallas yelled making the rest of the team who had gone right back to what they were doing look at him _"GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING DOING!"_ Dallas yelled at them making them do what they were told _"who is Dallas tell us _"Luke said _"Clare Edwards is the girl ,Eli Goldsworthy is the guy _"Dallas said low enough for only the four of us standing close to him could hear him.

Luke`s point of view;

I felt my stomach drop once Dallas said what he did why would anyone want to hurt her? I mean yes sure she ratted our asses out to Simpson but other than that and be related to the tree hugger Jake martin (thanks to his dad and her mom being married) I saw no problem with her she was actually in her own kind of way cute almost crush worthy though if someone out loud asked me if I had a crush on her I'd beat them with a stick and tell them they were dropped on their heads as babies but none the less she was cute and I saw no reason for someone to hurt her or any woman for any reason well unless they came at and tired to kill you but even then just kick them once then run.

I looked at Dallas _"you take his skull I'll take his arms "_I said making him smirk _"while you do that I'll take his legs" _Owen said before turning to my sister and Adam _"does anyone else know?" _I asked them making Adam shake his head _"she doesn't want anyone to know" _he said with a look of regret on his face I looked at the twins _"yo go and get Clare Edwards?" _I said yelling at them _"what do you want with the newspaper girl man?"_ Andy **(3)** the twin oldest of the twins asked _"you`ll find out when you find out"_ Owen said snapping at Andy.

Clare`s point of view;

The day was going by per usual me jumping at any sound that made me think Eli was coming to beat the shit out of me yet again until one of the twins from the hockey team came up to me _"hey Clare right?"_I nodded _"can you come with me Luke sent me to come you him and Dallas want to speak with you though I'm not sure what about "_I nodded not sure what to make of this _"yeah sure lead the way "_I said and so he did I followed him into the guys changing room where almost all of the guys gave me dirty looks I shaked it off and followed him until I got to Dallas and Luke (Becky's older brother) only to see Adam and Becky standing with them along with Owen Milligan _"is it true Clare?"_ Dallas asked me _"I don`t know what you`re talking about"_ I said but I stuttered _"the fuck you don`t did he or did he not hit you leaving bruises "_he asked once again I nodded slowly knowing it was no use to hide it from Dallas if he wanted to know something he`d find out _"I'm going to kill him"_ Luke said I looked at him why would he want to help me _"yeah you`re not the only one woman beaters need to feel the pain too"_ owen said .

"_Why haven't you dumped his sorry ass?"_One of the twins (the one who came and got me) asked _"I've tired but then he said he`d kill himself if I did that I was turning back on my promise "_I said almost in tears _"boys get your shit together and on we`re going to teach Goldsworthy a lesson "_Luke said before turning to the twins _"go and get Goldsworthy bring him back and lock the doors "_he said smirking Dallas looked at him _"since when were you in charge?"_ he asked making Luke eyes roll before widen _"you would have said the same thing too"_ Luke said making Dallas nod at him before looking at me ,Becky and Adam _"stand close together and far away from Goldsworthy got it"_ we nodded before standing together.

Once the twins came back with Eli he was kicking and trying to get them to let go of him before his eyes landed on me _"You told people you little bitch!"_ he yelled at me _"shut the fuck up you little pussy!"_Luke yelled at him before coming over to stand beside me then over to Eli before he spited in his face _"so you enjoy beating on girls more specifically pretty girls that happened to be your girlfriend"_ he asked making Eli snare at me and everyone else _"well maybe if she was a good girlfriend then I wouldn`t have to beat her "_ Eli said making half of the hockey team come close to him "_LET ME BE THE FIRST ONE TO HIT HIM PLEASE"_ one of the players who had black hair yelled _"shut up josh if anyone`s going to hit him first it should be ..."_one of the other players was starting to say before he got cut off by Luke kicking him in the stomach and then Dallas kicking him in the balls Owen then came over to them picking Eli up from his position on the ground as Dallas and Luke came over to me and brought me over to Eli _"She`s going to tell you something that should have been said when you started beating on her "_Dallas said before looking at me _"go ahead Clare he can`t hurt you now"_ Becky said with a weak smile I smiled back at her and Adam before turning back at Eli _"we`re done I can`t deal with you getting upset and beating me again and again if I'm late you beat me if I'm not wearing your favorite colour you beat me it`s not worth it anymore "_ I said as tears fell down my face _"you little bitch after everything we`ve been though you`re going to turn your back on me "_Eli started to yell only to me shut up by the one of the twins upper cutting him _"He`s voice was starting to piss me off"_ the twin said looking at everyone else from the corner of my eye I could see Adam smirk at the twin _"nice going Charlie" _Luke said before walking back over to Eli so that was the kids name _"you ever come near Clare again and we`ll find you ,you call her we`ll find you ,YOU EVER LOOK AT HER AGAIN AND WE`LL FIND YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" _Luke yelled before he turned towards the other players _"go put him where sorry ass is belongs ..."_He said before looking at us _"in the trash"_ _god he looked hot when he talks bad ass oh god did I really just think that_ I asked myself in my head.

Author`s note hey guys I hope you enjoy that the story line mostly comes from tomfeltonlover1991 I wanted to write a Luke and Clare story and couldn't think of ideas at the time then she being a lovely amazing person gave me this idea he he so here it is and thank you again tomfeltonlover1991 you are amazing!.

Also **(1)** I happen to love love love shameless America and I also think that the reason that the reason why Mickey said what he did to Ian about him being nothing but a warm mouth is only because he`s scared shitless of coming out to his family and everyone else because that just might have been the way he was brought up hating gays and that being gay was wrong so yeah just what I think.

**(2)** also wellend is a place in Canada so yeah and last time I check it`s not that far away from Toronto which is where Degrassi takes place if you didn`t know but I'm sure you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Clare Edwards safe chapter two "some thing worth living for maybe"

Plot; Clare Edwards has been dating Eli Goldsworthy for awhile at first things were good great even until lately Eli has become obsessive Clare has done everything to try and break things off but nothing works until lately when the ice hounds find out through Adam and Becky once they found out they want to try and help her especially Luke.

Author`s note last chapter I realized that I had put **(3)** but then never explained after in the author`s note why I put so here before the chapter starts I'll explain quickly I put it because I didn`t know the names of the twins I've read somewhere that their names are Bo and something else but I couldn't remember and didn`t know so I just named them Charlie and Andy oh and another thing Clare is going to be very ooc okay k thanks to the chapter.

Clare`s point of view;

The rest of the day Eli kept on looking towards me or would try to come up to me until the Dallas, Luke, Owen, Cam or one of the twins (who I learned names were Charlie and Andy) came up beside me scaring Eli off which I was completely happy for since I knew that he could and would do bad things if given the chance to be by me.

After school I had a newspaper meeting I walked in there to be greeted by Katie turns out I was the first one besides her to show up _"hey clarebear"_ she said using my family`s nickname for me _"hey Katie"_ I said sitting my things down before helping her set things up once the meeting over I grabbed my things and started to walk out the door as I did so notice that the hockey also walking at the door I continued to walk though once I got down the sidewalk I heard a car horn I turned to find Luke in a black Cadillac sports car with the window down smirking at me I was speechless I kind of had a thing for cars mainly any sports cars and I favorite Cadillac's _"get in car don`t wanna wake up in the morning to hear that you were beaten to death"_ he said I smirked _"how can I be so sure you won`t be the one to do the beating?" _ I said still amazed with his choice in cars god this made him like ten times hotter then what he already was I said in my head _"because I don`t believe in hitting pretty girls and you Edwards happen to be a very pretty girl _"I rolled my eyes sighing playfully _"alright I'll get in _"I said opening the door and sliding in as he drove off _"just take a left then a right then a left again" _I said but he missed the left _"what are you doing?" _I asked _"I didn`t say I'd drive you home first _"he said smirking I don`t know why but for some reason I felt safe with him and like I could trust him so that's what I did I trusted him and let`d him drive.

A good ten minutes later we were at a old drive in movie place I smiled before looking at him _"why are we here?" _he shrugged "_thought we could catch a movie "_ I looked around "_it`s abandon "_ I said before gasping playfully _"oh god you`re really are going to kill me"_ he laughed _"oh yeah tots "_he said mocking us girls I hit him playfully making him then start tickling me _"OKAY OKAY I GIVE I GIVE!"_I said laughing hard he then stop looked at me _"what?"_I asked him he then started to lean in and for some reason I found myself leaning in as well our lips then touched we kissed for a few minutes before we were both out of breath and pulled away _"you`re beautiful" _Luke said looking at me _and you`re hot_ he laughed _crap did I just say that out loud_ _"yup you did" _I blushed like crazy _"god how could someone ever want to hurt you "_he said smiling at me a bit I played with my hands not saying anything for a few good number of minutes until he kissed me yet again I kissed back once before I pulled back and looked at him _"we shouldn`t do this" _I said making him look at hurt _"Clare I like you okay I'm not going to lie why can`t we try us?"_ he said begging he looked adorable when he did it _"because I just dumped Eli's ass earlier today" _I started only to be cut off by Luke _"yeah and he was beating you up"_ _"I don`t have feelings for him anymore it`s just if we go to school tomorrow saying we`re dating he`ll find out and it won`t be pretty plus people will start calling me a slut not to forget my friend Jenna had a thing for you if we go to school saying we`re dating she`ll hate me forever" _I said trying to get him to understand _"last I heard she took one of your boyfriends before so I don`t call that a good friend"_ I sighed knowing he was right but still me and Jenna had gotten back on good terms again _"we`re trying to fix our friendship"_ I said taking his hand_ "we won`t tell anybody they won`t suspect a thing Clare if we like each other then we can`t help come on" _he said I sighed _"no body knows until we tell them ?"_I asked making him nod _"alright we can try us god how did this happen again I mean we just started talking today" _I said making him smile _"hey don`t look at me I had a thing for you when I first saw you"_ he said before smirking at me _"explains why you took the lead in the teaching Eli a lesson today _"I said laughing _"hey a guy`s gotta do what a guy`s gotta do to protect the girl who likes doesn't he?"_ he said smiling while playing with my hand later that night he then took me home and kissed me goodnight .

I then went inside and up to my bedroom changing into my p.j.`s before I got in my bed once I hopped in my bed my phone binged it was a text message from Eli _"if you think just because you fucking some hockey player now that you`re safe you`re sadly mistaken "_I quickly sent a text to Luke saying that Eli saw us before going to sleep the next morning I woke up and put my clothes on before heading to school once I got there I ran into Luke and Dallas _"you`re telling somebody today about what he`s doing"_ Dallas said as Luke just stared behind me I guess Luke told him about what Eli texted me _"come on you`re telling now"_ Luke said before pulling me towards `s room with Dallas on my heels.

Once we got into her room she greeted us and asked us what she could do for us I couldn`t speak so Dallas and Luke took turns telling her what happened she asked if she could see the bruises so I showed her she then told me she`d have to call my mom and step dad along with the police I nodded just wanting to get this done and over with once my mom and glen were informed along with the police we`re then told question`s would have to be asked as well as a court hearing this I nodded as tears fell down my face .

A month later the case was brought in front of a court Luke, Adam, Becky, Dallas, the rest of the hockey team and Alli and Jenna as well as Katie and Jake were there supporting me the court had determined that Eli was at fault for my bruises but due to him being bi-polar was sent to an emotional centre where he`d be treated.

Another month later I and Luke came out to our friends about us secretly dating and shockingly they were supportive of us even Jenna life was finally getting back on track for me and I was happy about that.

Luke`s point of view;

To say I was happy was understatement when it comes to Clare being safe she was no longer getting beatings from her sick messed up ex boyfriend and she was finally mine to have and to hold I was one lucky man.

Author`s note so it ends here I have no idea how to continue this so I'm stopping it here but I might do another Luke and Clare story so yeah bye.


End file.
